


What If's

by happinessbegins



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Crossover, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happinessbegins/pseuds/happinessbegins
Summary: Saanvi Bahl and Demi Lovato are still reeling from the aftermath of Flight 828. While both women were on the flight and experience Callings, they find themselves closer than ever after a day of doing some investigating when they share the same interesting Calling.
Relationships: Saanvi Bahl/Demi Lovato
Kudos: 2





	What If's

**Author's Note:**

> I love Manifest and I love Demi Lovato, and would love to see Demi star on the show someday. Alas, birthing this very random one-shot. Also, this is my first time writing girl on girl smut, let alone writing girl on girl at all. So, please bare with me if it's not my best work. Please enjoy, though, and let me know what you think!

"Vi... You know you work way too much," Demi laughed bashfully.

"Oh, please. I do not," Saanvi replied with a quip, a slight crimson blush rising to her cheeks as her own laughter filling the room, as well. Saanvi always did like that cute, little nickname Demi gave her.

Currently, Demi and Saanvi were situated in her lab where they were trying to investigate a Calling that they had both shared recently. It was actually quite interesting because neither women understood why they were the only two people who had it. Saanvi had a vision of herself kissing another woman with dark black hair—whom wasn't her ex lover, Alex—meanwhile, Demi had the same vision, but with her own voice repeating over and over, " _Just do it already._ " Neither of them could figure out the other women they were kissing, so they both figured that maybe spending some time together would help them to figure out the very odd Calling.

"You literally said that your work is your life the other day to Ben, but sure. Whatever you say." A grin appeared on Demi's lips as she scooted her chair closer to Saanvi's.

It was then in that moment when Demi's hand accidentally brushed against Saanvi's just as she moved closer to her, that both women were suddenly transported into the Calling again. Only this time, the Calling actually revealed who they were kissing.

And it just so happened to be each other.

As they both came out of it, Demi gasped quietly and immediately looked to Saanvi for answers. Saanvi looked just as confused as Demi did. How and why would the Callings have them kissing? Did it mean something for either of them? Sure, the more time Demi spent with the doctor, the more attracted to her she became. She couldn't even lie about that. Did that mean she had feelings for her, though? Honestly, she wasn't sure. Especially since Saanvi didn't quite seem to be over her ex. Demi also wasn't sure because it seemed like Saanvi was starting to grow some feelings for Ben Stone. Maybe she was reading into it all wrong. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her and she really did like her. There was only one way to find out, though.

"I—I can't believe the Calling had us kissing... But why?" Perplexed, Saanvi asked as she turned toward Demi.

"I'm honestly not sure... What if the Calling is trying to tell me that maybe—maybe I just need to make a move already."

"Wait, what?"

Demi stood up from her chair and began to pace the room, frantically. She had always been the kind of person that was upfront and honest with her feelings, but for some reason, telling Saanvi how she felt was pretty damn hard right now. She didn't want to risk ruining the new friendship they built. 

"I can't lie that I'm attracted to you, Saanvi," Demi blurted out after deciding she wanted to tell the truth. "I think I have been since we stepped foot off that plane. For some reason, I always felt drawn to you and I knew I was right when we first started talking. We clicked instantly and I just can't ignore that. I hope you feel it, too. Because I do, so fucking much."

Saanvi stood from her chair, as well, and grabbed Demi by the shoulders in order to get her to stop pacing. 

"What if that's why I heard, ' _Just do it already_ ' in the Calling? What if we're supposed to be together or something? What if—"

Saanvi abruptly cut off Demi's ranting by grabbing her face and pressing her lips onto hers in a passionate, fiery embrace. Demi absolutely melted into the other girl, loving how soft and warm her lips felt against her own. Fireworks instantly went off the second their lips touched. Demi knew then that this was meant to happen. She still wasn't sure why the Calling wanted them to do this, but she wasn't going to complain. After-all, she'd been wanting this for so long and was glad she didn't have to deny or hide her feelings for Saanvi anymore. Demi could feel her kneels buckling underneath her from how intense the embrace had become in such a short time. It had quickly turned from an innocent kiss, to a hot and heavy makeout session. But she certainly wasn't complaining. And she figured Saanvi took notice of her newfound weakness because Demi was suddenly being lifted by her thighs and placed upon Saanvi's lab desk, throwing all caution to the wind. Important papers went flying, objects were pushed to the floor in a haste. Some glass beakers even shattered when they came in contact with the floor, but it startled neither of the girls. Neither of them cared. They were both too caught up in the heat of the moment.

Saanvi stood in-between Demi's parted legs as they made out, her soft hands wandering all over the exposed skin on her thighs due to her dress riding up. Demi moaned a breathless, " _Fuck_ ," into the kiss as she reached up to push off Saanvi's lab coat, revealing the black blouse that was underneath.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken by Saanvi so that she could start leaving a trail of hot kisses along Demi’s jawline—which eventually led to her neck. One of Demi’s most sensitive spots. “I thought you liked Ben,” Demi spoke out of nowhere, almost startling a determined Saanvi as her lips attached to the delicate skin and sucked in a deep purple bruise. The girl above her moaned, desperately, and wrapped her legs around her waist, drawing her in closer. As if Saanvi wasn’t already close enough.

“He’s married,” Saanvi responded simply against Demi’s skin as her fingers worked to pull the straps to her dress down over her shoulders. She obliged and pushed them all the way off until her lacy black bra was exposed, which held her breasts up pretty nicely.

“And? Alex being married didn’t stop you two from being together.”

“And Grace is also pregnant. Plus, they have two kids together already, you know that.”

Saanvi almost sounded annoyed with Demi, but nonetheless, that wasn’t going to stop her from pursuing the escapade. Because she wanted her. She wanted her so fucking bad.

“You said Alex has kids with her husband, so what’s the difference?”

Saanvi groaned in annoyance and pulled away from Demi for a split second, but only to throw her a sideways glare. She just wanted Demi to shut up for one second and not ruin whatever was happening between them.

“Just shut the fuck up, Demi! _Shit_ ,” Saanvi was turned on by her own sudden outburst, that much was obvious. Demi couldn’t even hide her own arousal at the outburst, as well. Her panties quickly became soaked and it was apparent that she wanted the girl now more than ever. And she couldn’t wait any longer.

“I’ll shut up if you fuck me,” Demi flat-out stated. It was bold of her, she knew that. But it was what she wanted and was determined to get her way. Saanvi’s eyes had suddenly turned a sexy shade of black and she could no longer resist Demi after hearing those explicit words fall so carelessly from her dirty mouth. 

Saanvi surged forwards and quickly knelt on the floor between Demi’s legs. She pushed the hem of her dress all the way up to her waist and was met with the sight of a black lace thong that matched her bra. The doctor practically moaned at the sight and seeing just how wet Demi was for her? It was the cherry on top of a perfect fucking sundae—and Demi was the sundae just ready and waiting to be devoured by her. 

Demi gasped, hips writhing around the second Saanvi pulled her thong aside. The girl was almost embarrassed by how wet she was. But Saanvi didn’t seem to mind. The girl on the floor blew on her swollen clit teasingly and she tried slithering away from her because it just felt too damn good. Saanvi seemed to have other plans, though, because she quickly pulled her back against her mouth. No way was Demi getting away from her now. Her hands flew to Saanvi’s hair, desperately clinging on to the silk threads of her long, black locks. Saanvi finally gave in and leaned forward just a bit. She teased the girl’s clit with her tongue, dragging it through her folds—up and down, in circles, in any way that she could. She wanted to taste every inch of Demi. She never wanted to forget the way she tasted on the tip of her tongue and in the back of her throat. 

“Vi… Oh my God,” Demi gasped once more, “Just like that. Oh, please… I want more. Give me more,” she pleaded, desperation evident in her voice. Saanvi grinned at her demanding pleas for more and decided to slip a couple of perfectly-manicured fingers into her tight hole with no warning. Meanwhile, her incredible tongue continued to work absolute wonders on Demi’s clit. The brunette’s head fell back in wordless pleasure just as Saanvi took it upon herself to add a third digit. She was so tight, she wondered how all of her fingers even fit. There was nothing but wonder in her eyes as she watched Demi stretch to take her in. She then picked up the pace and was practically fucking Demi into the wall that was behind Saanvi’s desk. There was absolutely nothing coming out of Demi at the moment—though, her mouth was open and jaw slack—her eyes rolled back into her head and she was panting mercilessly.

“Do you want to cum, Demi?” Saanvi broke away from her core for a moment, eyes flicking upward to catch Demi almost spent from her torture already. 

But Demi couldn’t even answer her. All she could reply with were breathless, “Oh my Gods” or the loudest of moans. Of course, she knew she was going to cum soon, there was no doubt about that. But there was no way in hell she was going to be able to forewarn Saanvi about it. She was too far gone, in her own little world. All Saanvi could really do was suck Demi’s clit back into her mouth again to further provoke her impending climax. She curled her fingers inside of her walls and to find that familiar spot on Demi’s front wall, massaging it firmly until she was coming undone above her. Demi’s hips bucked wildly and she could no longer control herself. She pressed her hands to the desk and arched her back just slightly just as her vision became clouded and glazed over. Saanvi didn’t stop her fingers from moving even as Demi came on her mouth and fingers. She tasted so sweet. A taste that was already very much intoxicating to the young doctor. Now, she wanted more of her. In every which way possible. 

Eventually, as Demi came down from that absolutely glorious high, Saanvi removed her fingers slowly. Demi whined at the loss of contact and an empty feeling suddenly washed over her. Saanvi lifted her own fingers to her mouth, and licked and sucked each digit clean. Making absolute sure to savor the way Demi tasted on her skin. The brunette above her smirked and zeroed in on every move that Saanvi made. 

“That was amazing, Saanvi… _You_ were amazing. Holy shit,” Demi breathed out slowly. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. But in the best damn way possible. “And to think, I always took you for a bottom. Boy, was I mistaken.” A delicate laugh escaped from Demi’s mouth, which caused Saanvi to giggle innocently in return.

“Who’s to say I can’t be both, huh? Especially when I have the most amazing girl sitting above me?” Saanvi stood from her kneeling position and was back between Demi’s thighs, pressing her lips onto hers so Demi could get a taste of her own release. She didn’t even mind tasting herself, which was definitely unusual for her. She then licked into Saanvi’s mouth, sucking hard on her bottom lip before dragging it between her teeth teasingly as she pulled away. 

“I don’t think the Calling even _wanted_ us to have sex, but I’m certainly not going to complain about it because I’m eternally grateful that it led us here." Demi laughed whole-heartedly at Saanvi’s remark, but it was the truth. All the Calling showed was them kissing one another. They both knew what happened when the passengers didn’t follow the Callings correctly, but maybe they could get away with it just this once. Just maybe.


End file.
